Gemstone Love
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Norana Greenleaf lived with the elrics when she was little, but when they did the greatest taboo she was transported to the other side. Now known as Natasha Evans uses alchemy and does the taboo to try to bring back her bff and mom and gets transported to the other side with no memory of Ed and them. She starts to get her memory back through the story and goes with ed and al. Edxoc
1. Character log and prologue

_Well hey this is my first time ever doing a Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood story. I don't own any of the characters execpt for Natasha evans. _

**Character Log**

**Name: Natasha Evans (Tasha or Nattie for short) (was Norana)**

**Age: 15-16 18 end of series**

**APPEARENCE: (her overall wat she looks like Crown Yuzuriha Inori just with green eyes and the black shirt)**

** Eyes: Bright green with a mix of dark green**

** Hair: Brown when she was little(****) Pink when older**

** Clothes: she wears a black tank top, tight black pant and a short sleeve black jacket that covers her tattoos**

**Reole(****311005_1319378713716_320_240****) Her school outfit before she goes to the other side (****83527‑cute‑animine‑girls‑ciub‑pink‑hair‑anime‑school‑gir****) Her PJ'S are just a button up dress shirt that belongs to ed. She has a pair of shorts and sports bra for workout and training.**

**Automail: Her right arm**

**Back: she has tattoos of transmutation circles and different inscriptions**

**Personality: she has a short tempter, caring, tough, stubborn, hates being called short, funny, lovable**

_Prologue_

_Norana ran with Ed and Al as they headed to their house. Norana in the lead running fast as ever. Norana has been living with the Elrics since she was two but her mom disappeared and her dad walked out the same time the elrics father did. _

_"Ed stop being a baby and drink your milk!" yelled little Nora as she pushed the milk towards the older blonde._

_ "Milk is gross no thanks why don't you drink yours Nora!" he yells back_

_"Because I'm taller than you shorty," she says back. _

_Edward huffed and smiled in the end as he looked at Al drinking his. Trisha walked in side asking if they could go get some groceries from the market up a head. On the way home Nora stopped near the lake and stared at the sunset . _

_"Nora we got to get home if you want to see the sunrise I'll take you tomorrow I promise," says Ed stopping as he had a big grin on his face._

_ "Thanks Ed," she says running to him and kissing him on the cheek._

_When they opened the door they saw Trisha laying on the floor not moving. After that day Trisha died of a sickness._

_ The night they were going to bring back Trisha Elric Ed lost his arm and his brother. second time he lost his leg and got his brother into a suit of armor but Norana was gone. she was transported to the other side. _

_ Since then she became Natasha Evans and was living with a lady that was her "mother". All her memories were gone of Edward and Al, of everything she now lives as a girl with a normal life._


	2. going back

_Hey guys I hope you like chapter one its my first time writing a Fmabh story so I hope you like it! I don't own any of the characters except for Natasha and Lana. _

_by the way first chapter she is 15 years old before she meets Ed "again"._

**Nattie's Pov**

BEEP, BEEP, BEPP, BEE-SMASH! The glare of my blinds was making it harder for me to go back to sleep.

"Natasha you better go to school to day you hear me young lady!" yelled my mother before slamming the front door. I groaned and kicked off my covers and grabbed my outfit. picking up my white and red school uniform and heading to the shower. I got in soaking in the hot water making me loose all of my train of thought.

_flashback_

_"_ if you want to see the sunrise tomorrow I'll bring you here so we can watch it!" yelled a blonde boy._

_ "Thanks _" the little burrnet said before kissing him on the cheek._

_end of flash back._

I snapped my eyes open, what was that? Was that a memory or was it a dream? I shook my head and got out putting my uniform on and doing my makeup and hair. I walked to my room grabbed my black tank top, my tight black jeans, and my white boots and shoved them in my backpack. I looked at the time it was time for me to go to school.

"Tasha! over here" Yelled my best friend Lana who was waving her arms at me.

"Hey LaLa what's up you ready for school?" I asked smiling at her.

"You know it I'm going to ask out Brett today," she squealed loudly.

I laughed and headed towards the school. I looked at her shoulder to see some kind of tattoo on her but it was probably some kind of Fullmetal Alchemist drawing. I smiled and walked to class.

**End of school**

I changed out of my school uniform to some more regular clothes and walked to Lala's House. On the way there I stopped at my house to grab some other clothes to change for tonight.

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled opening the door.

"Mom? you there" I asked walking to the living room.

I stopped when I stepped into something wet, when I looked down it was blood everywhere. I turned to see my mom with a knife in her chest and my best friend laying in the pool of blood face down. Around them was a transmutation circle I didn't know what I was thinking. I could feel the hot tears running down my face as I held back my screams and clapped my hands together and placing them on the floor.

Everything lit up and there was a big eye ball in the middle. I felt pain in my right arm and everything turned white.

"Hello my dear Nora I haven't seen you in years," this white figure said to me.

"Truth?" I asked knowing it was from fma.

"Oh you remeber me from all those years ago huh?" he laughed and grinned wide.

"time to pay your toll for trying to bring back your mom," he says as a door opens behind me and takes me away.  
**Winry's Pov**

Cleaning the new automail arms I was trying out I heard a lound thud coming from the front door. I walked to the door slowly and opened it, when I did there was a girl with some pink hair in a pool of blood from her missing right arm.

"GRANNY!" I yelled as I pulled her inside.

"oh good heavens Winry what is going.. oh my god what happened?" she asked running towards me.

the girl started to mummble something about missing arm and automail and needing.

"Granny get ready for surgerey we're trying the new automail arm out for girls," I said grabbing the tools.

She screamed and thrashed as we attached the limb. she finally quieted down when we were done.

**Nattie's pov**

Pain everywhere surging through my arm the most. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a medical bed. I sat up and looked at my right arm to see no skin, but an automail arm, then that wasn't a dream. I got up and opened the door to hear some voices in the main room.

"Are you sure that she is alive?" asked a manly voice

"I'm positive she survived the surgerey," said a girls voice.

I walked out and looked to see a man with black hair and a woman with blonde and then a girl about my age with blonde and an old lady.

"Oh my your awake you shouldn't be out of bed," says the teen running to me.

"I'm fine where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Your in Amestris, risembool are you not from here?" she asked

I looked up at her and thought about it I didn't know where I was from.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know," I said looking at the ground.

It was true I don't remeber anything, but my name,and my mom's and Lana's blood and that circle.

_I hope you liked it. the Second chapter will be way better. plz review :)_


	3. Remembering

_Hey here's the second chapter I hope you like it please review at the end and tell me what you think :)._

**Nattie's pov**

1 year later

I was ready I have been training for a year and studied alchemy I took the State alchemist test and became The Gemstone Gate Alchemist . I didn't need the circle and I found out I have some tattoos on my back that have inscriptions and circles.

"You Ready to go Ms. Evans?" asked Hughes as he opened the door for me.

I nodded my head and walked to the train station with him in silence. Some of my memories came back and it looks like I was from here and lived in a house with two boys.

The ride there wasn't bad Hughes kept me interested as he talked about his family and his daughter. When I got there I talked to Mustang about getting a partner and finding a way to get my arm and memories back.

That night I was going up against the freezing alchemist.

"For someone so small you do pack a punch girly," he laughed as he made a ice field.

"One don't call me small i'm perfect for my age and Two don't call me Girly!" I yelled burning down the ice wall.

"What the hell you little bitch," he yelled as he started to run. ugh he was getting on my nerves. I had my black jacket and gloves covering up my metal arm. I ran after him I could hear some of the military men saying hault and stop, but I knew that wouldn't stop him I sped up so I could knock him down. He turned around and grabbed my arm trying to freeze me. I smirked and felt my body becoming really hot making him take his hand off of me.

"Nice try freeze brain, but that won't work on me," I said steppin forward. "I'm the Gemstone Gate Alchemist," I continued.

"Your the Gemstone Gate alchemist man everyone was right you are a beauty," he says with a evil grin on his face.

"And she's not for you, you asshole!" screams a boy throwing a really cool looking spear. I looked to see the blonde boy walking out of the darkness.

"What a nasty thing to do," he says walking to the direct light.

"You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrafise, isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?" asked Freeze brain.

"Save your breath the laws of alchemy doens't justify murder," says the blondie clapping his hands and making a spikey club from the spear. My eyes widen this was the fullmetal aclhemist he was the one who could use alchemy without a circle like me. I watched as they fought and he blew up his coat. I looked so the fullmetal had automail like me?

"I know you, your the fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric," he says.

I stopped and stared Elric that sounded so familiar that's right I lived in the elric house when I was little.

"So he grew," I said with a sigh walking forward to the two boys.

"so its not you?" freeze brain asked the suit of armor.

"Um no I'm his younger brother Alphonse," he said scratching his head.

"But he's a runt," he says.

I laughed and they looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry but you know he's probably short because he doesn't like milk," I said laughing at Ed.

"Shut up how do you know that I don't like milk!" Ed yelled.

"Just shut up you runt and pay attention to dumbass freeze here," I said getting all serious.

"Oh ya can a runt do this," he says clapping his hands and making the wall go around freeze squishing him.

I just kept on laughing he was getting angry over his height that's just funny. The guards finally got him and I was walking away when i turned to see Freeze brain gone just like that.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I screamed.

**Next day**

"So you lost him again Gemstone," says mustang smirking.

"Oh shut up you fucking asshole," I said turning my head.

KNOCK KNOCK I looked up to see Edward and Al come in and looked at me.

"Looks like you underestimated your opponet fullmetal," says Mustang

"Who is this guy anyway?" asked Ed looking the other way.

"You would know if you Listened to the briefing like I said so, but NOOO you had to go charging in... Ya Ya," ed interupted him.

I smirked he was pretty cocky when he wants to be. I blanked out as Mustang talked about Isacc the freezer. I just sat there looking around at the room.

"Roy! hows it goes?" says Hughes slamming the door open "I heard he put you in charge of catching freezer huh? one hell of a nasty assignment but hey you want that promotion to central," he says raising his hand.

Hughes was going off on how he thought Al was the fullmetal but he wasn't.

"Gemstone Look at you looking dazling as ever, say you coming back to the house tonight?" he asked looking at me, acutally I had everyone looking at me.

"Ya since I'm not spending my time in the library today Maes," I said shrugging.

"Hughes what are you doing here?" asked Mustang

"I'm here on important information," he says "You elrics I here you don't have a place to stay which means you'll have to come with me and Nattie over here," he says looking at them. My eyes widen oh no not good.

We got to the house and I was standing next to Ed.

"Big Brother, Little Brother," says Elisa pointing at the two. I cracked up laughing at ed and picked up my little "sister". "Big Sister," she finishes.

"Thats right sweetie," I said kissing her head.

We walked inside and got everything ready for dinner I of course had to sitt by ed and al. After dinner I sat down in my room looking around the place. I was wearing my long dress shirt that belonged to maes as a gift from him. I sighed my memories are coming back slowly but i don't know how I got here or how I left here or if the elrics remember me. guess everything will come in time.

The next day Mustang had all of us looking for Issac. I searched by myself it was turning out that he was freezing everything. I found ed and al and jumped up on the moving ice. Issac grabbed Al's head and used alchemy and his head came off.

I gasped he was a empty body.

"So you lost your arm and you lost your body ha I see it all makes sense," he says "You fools committed the ultimate taboo, you intented human transmutaion didn't you? alchemy's One unforgivable sin!" he finishes.

that was it everything was so clear. My head started to hurt and throb makin me scream out in pain.

_Flash back_

_"Ed are you sure about this?" I asked_

_ "I'm sure Nora trust me," he said smiling_

_"Ok let's do it guys," I said clapping my hands._

_ "Ed your arm where'd it go," I started to freak. "Al where are yyou?" I screamed._

_"He's gone bring him back!" yelled Ed_

_We tried it again and that's when I started to disappear._

_"Ed help me!" I screamed holding out my hand._

_ "Nora hold on," he said holding my hand._

_"Ed don't ever forget me ok promise," I said letting my tears fall_

_ "I promise Nora I'll find a way to get you back," he says before I was gone._

_End of Flash back_

I fell to the ground shaking my whole body was shaking, tears running down my face. "I remember, I remember," I said slidding down the ice.

"Gem hey Gem you ok?" asked Hawkeye as she ran towards me.

"I remember, I remember now," I said bursting into tears.

"Natasha you ok?" I hear hughes running towards me with Mustang

Everything went black after that. How could I forget that night we did something we shouldn't have done.

**Morning**

I woke up looking around a white room.

"Great what they do put me in a crazy place?" I thought out loud.

I got out of bed and headed to the elrics rooms if I could find it. I heard screaming when I found the room Armstrong was screaming and taking off his shirt when I opened the door.

"ARMSTRONG PUT YOUR SHIRT ON AND LEAVE I HAVE TO TALK TO THEM!" I screamed making him wince and walk out.

"Gemstone am I right?" asked Ed

"Actually its Natasha Evans my state name is Gemstone Gate Alchemist," I said looking at him.

"So what did you want to talk about Natasha?" he asked.

"I remember now my real name is Norana greenleaf," I said looking them.

Dun dun dun haha how will they react to her telling them this. when will her automail arm be presented to Ed and Al. Why is Armstrong afraid of Natasha. We'll find out next time on GemstoneLove. plz review!


	4. The Truth comes out

Hey so here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it :). I don't own Fullmetal alchemist brother hood or any of the characters except for Natasha and Lana and the Mother and Father that will come later. Please enjoy XD

_"So what did you want to talk about Natasha?" he asked._

_"I remember now my real name is Norana greenleaf," I said looking them._

**Natasha's Pov**

"Your what?" asked Ed finding it to hard to be true.

"I'm Norana GreenLeaf you know one of your long lost best friends the night of the Transmuting," I said looking at Ed

"Nora!" yelled Al picking me up swinging me around.

"Hi Al its good to see that your not dead," I said hugging him tightly

"How do I know its you Nattie?" Ed asked looking at me.

"Easy Elric do you remember that one day when we went to the market and you spent your money a simple locket just for me with the money that you got for your allowance? and Your mom told you that you were making a commitment to me?" I whispered into his ear, pulling out a simple locket with the back saying together forever.

Ed's face was completely red and he was trying to find a way out of it. I laughed and sat next to him on the bed. Ed pulled me into a hug not letting go for dear life I mean would you blame him I disappeared years ago and show up today. I felt the heat rise to my face and my face turning three shades darker.

"Don't you ever leave me again like that you hear me!" Ed Yelled at me pulling me a way to get a good look at me.

"What's with the hair?" he asked looking at it.

"There's a thing called hair dye in my world and you can dye your hair any color without using alchemy," I said touching my hair.

He looked in awe when the door slammed open again.

"EDWARD ELRIC DID I HEAR YOU YELLING AT MS. EVANS OVER HEAR BECAUSE IF I.."

"MAJOR GET OUT BEFORE I RIP OFF THE RAT ON YOUR FACE!" I yelled as he shut the door quickly.

Ed was snickering as I looked at him, he had grown and looked more hot than ever.

**Next day**

I ended up in Mustang's office waiting for my new partner to arrive.

"Sorry we're late I had to make Al leave the cat outside," said Ed bursting through the doors. "So what do you want Colonel Bastard!" he says plopping down right next to me.

"Ed meet your new partner Gemstone," Mustang says waving towards me.

"What I can't pull her into this she would.."

"She is capable to do what you can she has to find the.."

"grr I have to find answers to why i don't have all my memories and other reasons," I says Interrupting Mustang with a glare.

"Fine but just be careful ok Nattie," he says smiling at me.

I nodded my head and walked out with him.

"Hey where you living?" he asked

"I was living with Hughes, but since I was going with you I packed and now I guess I'll be staying with you silly," I said smiling walking to Al.

Ed just stood there dumbfold and ran after us.

When we got to the appartment we realized there were two beds. I looked at Al and Ed and threw my bag on the ground.

"I'll Take the couch ok guys," I said walking to the couch and sitting down.

"What I don't think so your getting the bed," says Ed picking up my bag.

"Ed there's only two beds and ones for Al and ones for you," I said pointing to the room.

"listen you sleep on the bed I'll take the couch," he says looking down.

"How about we settle this we both sleep in the bed together," I said getting up and heading to the room.

"Brother just like old times huh?" he says with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Just shut up Al," he says blushing.

I went through my bag twice and realized I left my dress shirt at home damn it. I looked to see a dress shirt that belonged to Ed sitting in the closet. I slipped it on and covered my right hand behind my back.

"Hey where did you get.. hey that's mine.. all well keep it as a gift," he says smiling I slid in the bed and put my arm under one of the pillows.

Ed crawled in slowly with a pink tint to his cheeks. I smiled and curled closer to him but kept my right arm away from him.

"Hey Ed did you ever forget about me?" I asked looking into his golden eyes.

he grabs my left hand and holds it in his. "I could never forget about you Tasha you mean a lot t-to m-m-me," he stammered at the end with his face growing a darker shade of pink. I laughed and squeezed his hand in mine and closed my eyes.

"You mean a lot to me Edward elric," I said yawning.

**Morning**

I my pillow was comfy in fact it was like it was a live rising and falling. wait a minute I looked to see Al out of the room my right arm sprawled all over his chest and curled up into his side with my head in his neck. did I forget that he was shirtless and only in boxers! My cheeks heated up and I tried to get out of this posision but he held on to me tighter.

"Brother, Tasha time to get up," says Al opening the door.

"Oh your awake Tasha we got to get read...oh I guess i'll leave you two alone," he says with a smirk on that face. (even though you really can't tell there is one)

"No Al its not like that at all," I said looking down just now realizing my legs were pretty much stratling him. Everything was fine till I heard my name coming from Ed's mouth and something hard.

SLAP!

"Ow what the hell Nattie!" yelled Ed getting up. I held the blanket over my body covering my arm and my body from im. he looked down and reailzed what I slapped him for and blushed and walked out of the room. Al shut the door and left me there to get ready.

Ed's Pov

"So how was the night Brother?" asked Al as I changed my outfit still blushing from having a boner in the same bed as Nattie.

"shut up Al!" My face growing hotter

"You said her name this morning before she slapped you," he said smiling

"SHUT UP AL!" I yelled a little louder.

"You like her brother I knew it you liked her since we were kids," he says smiling

"AL!" I said going completely red.

"so Brother did you sleep well?" Al asked I did she was so warm but there was something very cold and hard on my chest this morning, maybe it was my automail.

Nattie's pov

I could here them talking and my face was bright red. I threw on my black tank top and jacket with my gloves and then put on some puffy pants (like Jasmine wears in Alddin) I slipped my my white boots and walked out.

"Are we ready to go boys?" I asked walking out.

I looked at Ed he turned his head and nodded. we got on the train 20 minutes later. I slowly was getting tired and slowly laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey wake up brother, Tasha wake up we're alomst here," says Al.

I looked up to see Ed resting his on mine and his red jacket wrapped over me. I smiled and sat up and put it on. We got off the train and got to the city, I gave ed his jacket back and sat on one of the bar stools outside a little place.

A father guy going off about god and giving him the power to help people.

"so what are street performers or something?" the man with the mustache asked

"I don't think so Pops, do we look like street performers to you?" ed asked spitting it to his cup. "Come on all Tasha lets go."

Ed and I stood up and looked at Al as he smacked his head against the ceiling and knocked the radio off. We told him we could fix and let Al do the finish moves.

"Maybe you heard of us were the elric brothers and Evans," Ed said crossing his arms.

"Wait I know that name," says one guy and surrounds Al and I as he starts to flip out.

we listened to what the people said about father cornello and went to watch the show to see if it was alchemy. I sat on the ground carving drawings into the sand with a stick as they watched. I might add Ed is on a suit case right now and I'm tempted to knock him off. YAWN! SMACK! AHH! NATTIE!"

"Eep," I got up and ran.

we walked to the chapel and I sat in one of the chairs with Ed as he read off the ingredients for humans.

"sorry miss but do you think your father cornello could lead me a scientist in the right direction?" Ed asked bowing in front of her.

"Hmph!" I said walking off as Ed looked at me he was confused.

was i jealous? no I couldn't be could I?

I shook it off and we got led to a under area and they held Ed back and had to guys pointing guns to Al's and mine head.

"Now is that any way to show a lady?" I asked putting my hand on my hip before knocking him over.

Father cornello showed himself after we knocked out his body guards.

Ed went off on him telling him about alchemy and that he had a philocaper stone and he was going to take it. he told rose to take the gun and shoot the Fullmetal and Gemostone Gate. Rose aimed it at Al first be he told her he wasn't the fullmetal, and of course Ed had a bitch fit.

she shot the gun hit Al in the head and it ricached off of him and hit me in the arm.

I winced hiding the pain from Ed and Al.

"Al," said Ed picking up his head. I walked and stood next to Al and Rose started to freak.

"Don't worry about it he's pretty solid," I said banging on his armor.

"Ya see,"says Al showing the inside.

two chimearas came out and attacked Ed and I. one scratched Ed legs and broke his spear. I watched ed not looking at what I was doing.

"Natasha!" Yelled Ed with fear in his eyes.

I turned but the chimeara was already attached to my right arm. I winced when its teeth made some contact with my skin on the shoulder neck area.

It held on trying to chew but I didn't see its claws coming up clawing my back showing my tattoos. I let out a yell and knocked it off.

"Nattie are you ooo...Nattie no,"says Ed looking at my arm as it showed my automail. I closed my eyes standing there as they all stared at my arm and back.

"I'm sorry Ed, but I committed the Tabbo one year ago to try to bring back my best friend and mother," I said looking down. we got out of there and Ed went to face Cornello and I just sat and waited so I could explain.

"tasha I don't hate you I hope you know that," says Al putting his hand on my left shoulder.

"I know Al your not the hating type," I said looking out at the sunset.

"Just like the old times huh?" I said thinking of how ed promised that he would bring me back to river side and watch the sunrise.

"it is like old times Nattie and I will keep my promise," says ed walking out to me.

I stood up and we walked away after talking to Rose telling her to use her two good legs and walk.

"you see when I was on my side of the world I got home from school and there was my mom with a knife in her chest and my best friend Lana face down in the pool of blood, I felt helpless and had to do something i didn't want to be alone, so I clapped my hands together and touched the circle that was drawn," I said sitting on the train with ed.

I had my head laid on Ed's lap as he played with my hair.

"Yes I saw truth telling me I needed to pay a toll, I ended up in are home town on winry's door step bleeding from missing my right arm, during my time I had a talk with Mustang and studied alchemy and learned some of my memories, I became a state alchemist in that year and went back just to hang with Win for awile," I finished

"Don't ask me what my tattoos are cause I really don't know," I said looking at Ed.

he nodded his head and closed his eyes as he still played with my hair.

"I don't hate you Natasha, you tried to do the right thing," he says " I'm proud of you for trying to be strong and coming back to us,."

I smiled and closed my eyes and just listened to the breeze that came from the window and let the sleepness over come me.

"Goodnight My Nattie," whispered Ed before I blacked out.

_Well there ya go that was a lot to write haha I hoped you liked it. it took me all day to write this one :) please review and let me know what you like or what I should add XD bye for now though!_


	5. The Love and the Pain

Hey I'm back! thanks for all the great reviews I'm glad you loved it. :) Here's the next chapter, CHAPTER 4 dun dun dun XD haha. I don't own any of the characters except for Natasha, Lana, and the Mother. RxR and Enjoy!

Previous on Gemstone Love

"Are we ready to go boys?" I asked walking out.

"Hey wake up brother, Tasha wake up we're alomst here," says Al.

"so what are street performers or something?" the man with the mustache asked

"I don't think so Pops, do we look like street performers to you?" ed asked spitting it to his cup.

"sorry miss but do you think your father cornello could lead me a scientist in the right direction?" Ed asked bowing in front of her.

"Hmph!" I said walking off as Ed looked at me he was confused.

was i jealous? no I couldn't be could I?

"Nattie are you ooo...Nattie no,"says Ed looking at my arm as it showed my automail. I closed my eyes standing there as they all stared at my arm and back.

"I don't hate you Natasha, you tried to do the right thing," he says " I'm proud of you for trying to be strong and coming back to us,."

I smiled and closed my eyes and just listened to the breeze that came from the window and let the sleepness over come me.

"Goodnight My Nattie," whispered Ed before I blacked out.

**Nattie's Pov**

My redden cheeks were hard to miss and believe me so were Ed's. I entered the building walking into the room where I could hear all the voices. Ed just opened the door and fixed radio just by using achelmy.

"Hey its Edward, Alphonse and Natasha," says Fuery smiling at us.

"Welcome home guys, go on in the colonel is waiting for you," says Hawkeye

I sighed not really happy to listen to him and his arragont self.

"Well done on the Liore case you three, nice work I appreciate the matter," says Mustang.

"No big deal, its not like we did it for you," says Ed putting his head in his hand eyes closed.

"Right the philosopher's stone another false lead" says Mustang

Ed kept his head kinda down "Ya after all that the stone was a fake, even so the power it gave cornello it was real enough." says Ed

"It transmuted this chimeara right in front of us," I said balling my hands into fist.

"I always wondered how he do that, i'm not familiar with the field of bio alchemy to understand it," says Al.

I just ignored the rest of the conversation all I know we were going to meet some guy named shou Tucker who was a bio alchemist. I sighed more work and studying to do. We headed out and entered the car I sat with Mustang and listened as he talked.

We finally got to the house and I stood by Ed when a huge dog came out and jumped almost landing on me but I stepped to the side so it would land on Ed "oops" haha.

"Ahhh!" yelled Ed being squished.

"are you ok brother?" asked Al.

I laughed my head off that I could hear Ed growling at me.

"Woah there boy there's no need to growl like a dog," I said in between laughs.

"Daddy there's Pweople out here, look," says a little girl smiling holding the door open.

"Nina this is why I said to keep the dog tied up," says an older man.

We finally got the dog off of Ed and after he chased me for a good 5 minutes we entered the house.

"I'm sorry about the mess ever since my wife ran out this place has been a wreck, not much of a housekeeper," says Shou giving them tea and me water.

Ok was that a sexist joke! men could clean up too grr men make me angry!

I narrowed my eyes but calmed down and decided to walk out to outside. I walked up to Nina and Alexander sitting down next to them.

"Hi sweetie can I sit by you?" I asked smiling at her.

"Of course um Nata-ta-ta," she stopped she couldn't say my name.

"Call me big sister if you want or tasha," I said putting her crown of flowers on her head.

"YAY I have a big sister!" she yelled hugging me. "Alexander we have a big sister and big brothers!" she continues jumping for joy.

I walked back in after a bit and walked down to see his work which just disgusted me. We walked up to the library and started to search.

After a while Ed and I were just sitting reading, I looked up at Ed just smiling at how interested he was. He finally looked up feeling like someone was watching him. I put my head back in the book with my face growing red.

"Nattie?" asked ed

"Yes Ed," I said looking up to see his face having a pink shade to his.

"Um I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to get your arm back too and that I will do whatever it takes for you, because you I um care um about you," he says blushing and scratching behind his head.

I blushed and smiled up at him. "Thank you Ed I care about you too and I will do whatever it takes to help you too," I said looking back at the book, but looking up at him one last time before hearing Al and Nina laughing. I turned to see Ed getting jumped by Alexander again, but finally Havoc came in and watched as Ed was on the ground with a dog on him and me on the ground laughing my head off.

"lets just say i'm taking a long break after research," syas Ed

"Well you must be Dog tired," I laughed my head off even more.

We told them we would be back tomorrow and I said goodbye to Nina that I would be back tomorrow and Maybe if it was ok with her dad that I would spend one night at their house to have a girls day.

When we got back to are apartment I sat on the bed next to ed and stretched my arms.

"Tired are we?" asked Ed looking at me

"Ha kinda," I said grabbing his dressy shirt and slipped it on pulling my other clothes off so he wouldn't see anything. I slipped in the bed and so did he. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Your eyes look like emeralds," he says putting his real hand to my face. I leaned into it and smiled. I felt my body moving closer and closer to him till there was only a little space between us.

"Ed there's something maybe..we..should..talk," I stopped talking as I felt his soft lips press against mine. I felt my world going crazy and we somehow ended up with Ed on top of me kissing me.

The next morning I woke up to see Ed on top of and I screamed and SLAP, THUMP!

"Ow what the hell Nattie," he says getting up form the ground.

That was when I remembered last night and blushed walking out.

"Tasha are you ok I heard you scream," says Al.

I nodded my head and walked to the bathroom.

**Ed's Pov**

I sat there rubbing my cheek putting on my pants and shirt wondering why she slapped me, but then I remembered that what happened last night and my face heat up.

"brother is Tasha ok I heard her scream and her face is re...Oh brother did you and her kiss?" Al asked me.

"Just be quiet Al," I said walking out. "Nattie come on were going to be late!" I yelled holding my jacket in my hand.

She walked out in a pair of tight blue pants and a black shirt that was tight. I held out my jacket and she smiled and slid it on.

**Nattie's pov**

I put on his jacket and we got to the house, after a while of reading we went outside for ed to stretch and let us play with Nina. I laughed as Ed chased her with his arm. I curled closer to Ed's Jacket and smiled remembering the kiss.

It started to get late and we headed in side. I sat on the ground with Nina and Alexander rebraiding Nina's hair. Shou told us of his wife and what happened I rolled on my back and my shirt lifted. Nina asked what the drawnings were and I told I didn't know.

"Natasha would you like to stay and play with Nina and alexander?" Asked Shou.

"Ya please big sister play with Alexander and daddy and I pleases," she begged I just couldn't say no.

"Is that ok Ed?" I asked lookin at him.

"Ya I'll see ya tomorrow Nattie," he says helping me up and pulling me into a tight hug and a kiss on the head.

Later after the brothers left I was letting Nina play with my hair and helped clean the house for them. it was the least that I could do since letting Ed, Al and I research here. That night I was on the couch while Nina was in her bed room.

I heard a creeking noise and I look up to see Shou holding Nina in his hands and walked somewhere. I got up to go after them to see what he was doing, maybe he was showing her the new chimera that he made. I felt a cloth go over my mouth and nose and I felt myself go into darkness.

"So you finally wake up Natasha Evans," says Shou.

I groaned in pain feeling something was dripping off my body. I looked down to see blood dripping to the floor.

"You the power I need to make more chimera's with your transmutation circles on your back," he says snaking his hands up and down my sides. I realized I only had a sports bra on and my shorts.

"What the hell are you doing you sick bastard!" I yelled and winced when it hurt to yell.

he took a knife and started to cut my stomach when he started to push it in.

I let out a yelp with tears streaming down my face.

"hello Mr. tucker you hear," says Al's voice

"Nina, Nattie?" says Eds voice

I turned to see a dog with human hair, I realized it was alexander and Nina. My eyes were widen and I shook and tried to get away.

"come in look I did it," says Tucker.

I tried to talk but it hurt to speak and nothing was really coming out. after a few minutes Ed figured it out and started to punch him in the face.

"Where is Natasha you bastard where is she!" Ed yelled

"She's hanging around waiting to be used as a portal and power," says Tucker laughing like a maniac.

Ed turned to see my pink hair that was knotted and bloodied up.  
"Natasha hold on," he says running over getting me down and slipping the red jacket over me. I guess he found it on the couch.

"Ni-ni-na" I tried to speak but started to cough and cry.

Ed held me closer and picked me up as we got outside he had his jacket on and I had the colonles on, leaning agaist ed.

"We even couldn't save a little girl or help Nattie," he says helping me up.

I had no shoes on and my feet were cut up badly but the rain and the coldness felt so good.

"E-e-ed ca-can we g-go ho-home no-now?" I asked slowly looking into his eyes.

Well there ya guys go I know its the depressing one but there was a little love in there with Ed and Natasha haah :) I hoped you like it. please review I love what you guys think. and the next chapter will be up pretty soon.


	6. The man with the scar and Glowing red

Well hey I know I just updated but i'm getting two chapters today:) I hoped you enjoyed the last one and I hope you enjoy this one. I don't own Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood or the characters except for Natasha, Lana and her mother. RxR and enjoy.

LAST TIME ON GEMSTONE LOVE

"Hey its Edward, Alphonse and Natasha," says Fuery smiling at us.

"Welcome home guys, go on in the colonel is waiting for you," says Hawkeye

We finally got to the house and I stood by Ed when a huge dog came out and jumped almost landing on me but I stepped to the side so it would land on Ed "oops" haha.

"Ahhh!" yelled Ed being squished

"Call me big sister if you want or tasha," I said putting her crown of flowers on her head.

"Ed there's something maybe..we..should..talk," I stopped talking as I felt his soft lips press against mine.

"Natasha would you like to stay and play with Nina and alexander?" Asked Shou.

"You the power I need to make more chimera's with your transmutation circles on your back," he says snaking his hands up and down my sides. I realized I only had a sports bra on and my shorts.

"We even couldn't save a little girl or help Nattie," he says helping me up.

**Nattie's Pov**

I laid there on Al giving Ed the bed. He insistedt that I slept on there with him but I just couldn't sleep so I sat in Al's Lap. I was finally bandaged up and covered witha blanket. I watched as Ed slept seeing him toss and turn and starting to cry out. He finally sat up and put his head to his knee. I got up and winced at the pain I felt all over and sat on the bed and held him close to me. I ran my shaky hand through his hair making him relax a little bit. He finally got up as I laid in the bed on my back to get dressed.

I sat on a step of a statue as Ed and Al went to talk to mustang to find out what's going to happen to Nina and Tucker. I sighed I could still barely talk and my wounds would reopen at times. especially my feet since I walk on them, Ed would tell me that I was to stubborn to let them carry me. The doctors that looked me over said I couldn't speak because he used some kinda of electric thing and shoved it against my throat as I screamed. I shook the memories of the pain and let the rain sooth me.

Ed came back and told me what happened and I cried even hard for Nina and Alexander. You could hear little yelps that tried to come out of my mouth but mostly feel me shake.

"You boy and You girl are you the Fullmetal and Gemstone gate Alchemist?" some guy with a yellow jacket and glasses.

I looked up at him as did ed I gave a slow nod and He shot his arm at us. I rolled away as Al grabbed Ed and pulled him the other way. He ran at Ed again and Ed finally snapped out of his trans. and made a rock wall come up. I sat there staring at him as this guy slammned his hand against the wall and blew it up.

I slapped my hands on the ground and went to attack him with a rock but he blew it up too. I ran and jumped over him to ed as I tried to get him up.

"E-E," would come out as I yanked on him. we finally got up and ran for the staris but he jumped over it and blew the stairs up and fell. Al grabbed the wall and Ed held on to me. He blew the side up and we fell again but I missed the stairs and hit the road below it.

"Nattie!" Ed yelled and made his way to me on a rock but got blew up by this man. Al picked me up and ran with Ed.

"Damnit! What the hell is this guys problem making enemies isn't something that I, well I never really advoided it," says Ed giving a thinking face I gave him the really face as he talked about not making enemies.

"Ok Nattie don't give that look I know I make enemies without enven trying," he says pouting at me as the ran.

we kept on running through a alley way but the end got blew up and throwing me out of Al's hands to the ground next to Ed. Ed got up and Him Al and I ran at him went to attack, but blew up Al's side.

I let out a yelp but nothing came out, I turned and Ed ran at him and blasted Ed back through the alley to the street. I got up and went to punch him, but the same thing happened and he kicked me in the stomach knocking me into Ed. Ed threw off his jacket and it landed by me, Ed slammed his fist into the Man's hand but his arm blew up.

"E-E-E-Ed!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. he turned to me and grabbed my right arm. It blew up and My whole back burned like crazy feeling the back of my shirt burn and a red light glew. The man flew back staring at what happened. I heard guns loading and turned to see the military.

"So this is the flame Alchemist, volienterring for judgement?" asked the man with the scar on his face.

"so you know who I am and you still want to challenge me," says Mustang.

Hawkeye knocked him to the ground when mustang snapped his fingers together but nothing came out, but smoke. Hawkeye shot at him but he ran away.

"Hey hawkeye what the did you do that for?" yelled Mustang.

"You know as well as I do your useless on rainy days," she says holding the gun up.

I slowly was inching towards Al, but my back was still glowing red and burning I could feel the rain dripping on my back.

"A-a-al," I squeaked out.

"Al, Natasha!"yelled Ed running towards us.

"Talk to me are you guys alright?" he asked looking at Al then at me.

Al started to yell at him calling him an idiot telling him he should of ran.

"Watch it on the idiot I'm still your older brother!" yelled Ed.

I laid there watching them having a moment forgetting my own problem. I looked down to see my body surround by blood. That's when everything went black.

**Ed's Pov**

I smiled at Hawkeye when she gave me her jacket but then I heard a thump and looked.

"Natasha!" I yelled running towards her bloodied body. Her back was starting not to glow anymore. I shook her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Ed we have to get her to the hospital," says Hawkeye.

**Natasha's Pov**

I could hear the beeping noise of a monitar. I turned slowly to see Ed sleeping holding my hand with his hand. I smiled and closed my eyes knowing I have a long day before me.

There ya guys go I hoped you liked it. Plz review XD


	7. Back at home again

Hey I'm back hoped you like the last two chapters :) Well here's the next one and I might do two today. I don't own fullmetal alchemist brotherhood or any of the characters except for Natasha, Lana, and her mom. so just RxR and enjoy! XD

**Last time on Gemstone Love**

"You boy and You girl are you the Fullmetal and Gemstone gate Alchemist?" some guy with a yellow jacket and glasses.

"E-E," would come out as I yanked on him. we finally got up and ran for the staris but he jumped over it and blew the stairs up and fell.

"Damnit! What the hell is this guys problem making enemies isn't something that I, well I never really advoided it," says Ed giving a thinking face I gave him the really face as he talked about not making enemies.

Ed got up and Him Al and I ran at him went to attack, but blew up Al's side.

"E-E-E-Ed!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. he turned to me and grabbed my right arm. It blew up and My whole back burned like crazy feeling the back of my shirt burn and a red light glew.

"So this is the flame Alchemist, volienterring for judgement?" asked the man with the scar on his face.

"so you know who I am and you still want to challenge me," says Mustang.

"Watch it on the idiot I'm still your older brother!" yelled Ed.

"Ed we have to get her to the hospital," says Hawkeye.

Nattie's Pov

I got released from the hospital so I could go back to Risenbool and get my arm fixed. I was laying against Ed's back with his jacket over me.

"How are you feeling Nattie?" he asked looking backwards at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes and gave him that look please stop asking. He gave me a pout and got on the train, I heard a knock on the window and ed pulled it down to see hughes. I was ignoring them and glaring at armstrong who was across from Ed and I. I was glaring straight at him hoping he would runaway.

I put my hand up to slaute hughes off smiling.

"And Natasha its the right hand ok?" I looked and frowned as Ed laughed at me.

"After all these years being in the military i still can get this hand slaute thing right," I huffed and laid against Ed. I felt my body drifting back into the darkness.

_Dreaming_

_ "so Natasha who is this Edward you always speak of in your sleep?" asked Lana smiling at me._

_"Edward?" I asked looking at her like she's crazy_

_ "You don't remember you always scream his name out or mummble it." she says grabbing her bag._

_"Oh maybe someone from my past that I can't remember right now," I said looking down._

_ "Honey, Honey where are you!?" I hear my mom _

_i turn no Lana to be seen. I walk down stairs and see her and my mom in pool of blood. _

_"Your next Portal!" says A evil voice _

_I turn to see Tucker's body blown up and walking towards me._

_"Big sister?" says Nina and Alexander_

_ "Stay away please I promise I'll help in any way possible," I yelled out falling to my knees._

_End of Dream_

I let out a small yelp and looked around to see I was on a couch in a house. I sat up and walked to the room where I found Ed and Major talking to some guy.

"Oh your awake my dear would you like some water?" he asked

I shook my head no and sat next to ed breathing quite fast. he looked at me with a concerned look on his face. I just laid my head on his shoulder and kept quiet.

"The phioslipher stone," says the Doctor.

I snapped my head up and looked up at him with my eyes widen.

"You mean you still have it its still hear?" asked ed slamming his hands on the table.

He pulls out a vile with a red liquid in it and poured it on the table and it became a rock. I sat there amazed and forgot what they were saying just watching it. then he took it back and the next thing i know Ed's screaming saying he's already been through hell. Ed picked me up and I laid on his back as we headed towards the train station. the Doctor came up giving ed some papers.

I past out again on the train ride and woke up as we were half way to the rockbells. (Oh sorry if you haven't figured it out yet ed's carrying her with one arm and she is putting all her strength in holding her self up on his back)

Den was outside barking as we came closer and I got out of his hold and landed on the ground. I ran for the house it looked so beautiful I fought through the pain and landed on the ground in front of granny giving her a cheeky smile.

"Winry are best comstumers are here!" yells Granny

"Yo Granny," says ed

"We're home," says Al

"Oh Dear what have you done now?" she asked staring at Ed then Al, and at last me.

"A lot has happened can you fix us up?" asked Ed smiling. "This is Major alex louise armstrong," ed introduces as granny shakes his hand.

she started to go off at ed saying he got smaller and they had their fight. I laughed but still nothing audiable came out. I sighed and looked down at the dirt and of course the wrench hits Ed in the head. (ha that rhymes!)

"Edward I told you to call before coming back for maintence," says Winry from the balcony

I waved at her and she smiled then I remembered she doesn't know who I really am still. we got inside and she cried about her automail.

"don't tell me Al your alittle smashed up too?" asked winry "What have you three been up to."

winry had three days for both automail to be finished as I sat there on the couch yawning.

"Hey Natasha why haven't you said a word?" asked Win

My eyes grew wide and I looked down and shivered. Ed came up to Winry and whispered into her ear. her eyes went wide and she slowly hugged me making sure not to hurt me.

"I-i-i'm s-s-orry bout m-my ar-arm," I choked out looking into her eyes.

she smiled "Don't worry about it Nora,"

I looked at her like how she knew and she pointed at Ed, I sighed and smiled standing up with the extra extra spare.

"Hey Nattie come with me?" asked Ed turning towards me witha soft small smile.

I nodded my head as he gave me his jacket and headed out. On the way there we stopped to get some flowers for Ed's Mom. I sat on the ground with my eyes closed holding some flowers. I looked up to see Ed looking towards the sunset.

"H-hey Ed," I finally talked

he turned and looked at me with a smile. "Look i told you I would let you see the sunset," he says helping me up.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you," I said hugging him. He kept on walking and I stopped at the house that was burnt down.

"Was this are house Ed?" I asked looking at him with sad eyes.

all he did was nod until the dog whined.

"Ya your right we should head back now," he sasy and turns to walk.

"you know I thought I never see you again when you disappeared all those years ago," ed says walking in front of me.

"I bet I didn't even know this world until my friend said things about me screaming your name and Al's," I said walking slower.

"Well none of that matters now we're together this time," he turns and smiles.

I nodded and ran up to him so I could walk next to him.

As the door opened to the house armstrong was hugging with tears running down his face.

He started to yell saying he was proud and all this stuff for the things they did and took off his shirt.

TWITCH! "ARMSTRONG PUT YOUR SHIRT ON NOW!" I yelled but then coughed and couldn't stop.

"Nattie you ok," Ed says coming to me.

I finally breathed and looked him. "I'm fine just shouldn't of yelled but it worked seeing he put his shirt back on," I said with a small smile.

That night after dinner I crawled into be with Ed and curled up to him.

I smiled and let the darkness over flow me.

**Ed's pov**

I looked down at her, she passed out again. I sighed I have put her through so much and yet she won't stop. I tightened my grip around her and closed my own eyes.

"Good night my Nattie," I said giving her a swift kiss on the head.

the next morning I woke up to see she was curled up to my side with a smile on her face. I smiled and got out of bed giving her an extra pillow thinking it was me.

**Day Three**

I woke up and heard a yell. I walked out to see Ed sitting on the ground in front of winry's working area.

"Kicked ya out huh?" I asked walking near him. He grumbled and walked out with den.

I turned and opened the door and sat by Win.

"How are your wounds feeling Nattie?" asked Win

"there getting better my feet don't hurt that much any more and thank you for removing that bullet from my automail," I said smiling

"That's good I'm glad, but your stomach still in pain?" she asked.

I Looked down and lifted my shirt it was but hey i could handle it. I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"And I'm done with the both of yours," she says lifting them up.

"YAY!" I yelled jumping for joy, but again started to cough a lot.

"Hey take it easy the wound on your stomach and your throat is still healing," she says helping me back to the chair.

I sat and watched Ed getting the nerves completely connected. I had already had mine done and was now watching. my eyes started to trail down his rock hard chest. 'damn when did he get that' I thought just staring at him.

"Hey what you staring at?" asked Ed with a pout on his face.

I laughed and walked off to Al and sat by him

"Well good morning Al," I said smiling at him

"Morning Tasha how are you?" he asked

"I feel great," I said smiling.

Ed finally came out and made Al whole again. I got up and Al and I started to attack him at the same time and then switched so we could all train. We were going to leave first thing in the morning which I was grateful for.

I was sitting on the couch with Ed's head on my lap.

"Sleeping with your tummy hanging out again," says Al "What Are we going to do with him," he finshes as we looked at him.

"its like your the older one huh al?" asked Granny walking up to us.

"Can be handful some one has to look out for him and her," he says

"hey I can take care of myself thank you," I said softly at al.

"How old are you three now?" asked Granny

"I'm 14 and he's 15 and Tasha is um," he stopped and looked at me.

"I'm almost 15 Al I have a week," I said looking up at him with a smile.

winry put a blanket over him and smiled at him. pain in my heart when I watched her look at him. Jealousy again? no it couldn't, could it? I thought.

The morning came and Ed and Al and I were ready to go.

"Thanks Granny it was great seeing you again," I said hugging her.

"You two my darling," she says.

"Thank you both for everything," says Ed.

We started to be on are way but stopped and looked to see Winry.

We waved at her and started off to the train station.

**Someone's pov**

"Well it seems like she's been a lot of work now hasn't she?"

"just be quiet pipsqueak!"

"Be quiet Envy I can say what I want,"

"Don't worry Hate you'll get your sweet revenge on her soon enough,"

"I just can't wait

Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it. :) whose hate and who does she want revenge on. Please review guys and let me know what you think XD. and sorry for any misspelling.


	8. Hidden Truth

Well here ya go guys the next chapter I hope you like it. :) I don't own fullmetal alchemist or any of the characters except for Natasha, Lana and THe mother.

**Previous on Gemstone love**

"After all these years being in the military i still can get this hand slaute thing right," I huffed and laid against Ed.

"The phioslipher stone," says the Doctor.

I snapped my head up and looked up at him with my eyes widen.

"You mean you still have it its still hear?" asked ed slamming his hands on the table.

"Yo Granny," says ed

"We're home," says Al

"Hey Natasha why haven't you said a word?" asked Win

"Was this are house Ed?" I asked looking at him with sad eyes.

TWITCH! "ARMSTRONG PUT YOUR SHIRT ON NOW!" I yelled but then coughed and couldn't stop.

"Sleeping with your tummy hanging out again," says Al "What Are we going to do with him," he finshes as we looked at him.

"its like your the older one huh al?" asked Granny walking up to us.

"Can be handful some one has to look out for him and her," he says

"hey I can take care of myself thank you," I said softly at al.

"Thanks Granny it was great seeing you again," I said hugging her.

"Don't worry Hate you'll get your sweet revenge on her soon enough,"

"I just can't wait

**Nattie's pov**

I sighed and leaned against a pile of rocks as Ed had a hissy fit over the research being gone it was blown to smitheriens.

"Come on ed lets had to command," I sighed pulling him by his jacket as he flailed around. "Stop squirming and lets go," I said dropping on the floor.

"I'm coming Nattie!" he snapped at me.

I walked inside the place to see if anything was left.

**Hate's Pov**

"In the end ruining the entire place down would be easier," says Lust standing

"Oh is that what you were doing in central?" asked Gluttony

"Yess the fullmetal boy found out marochs research something had to be done about it," says lust.

"Hmph if you ask me I would just killed Marcoh and the place," I said sitting on the end with a grin on my face.

"Of course you would like that hate," says Lust

"with that I came to see how things were in east city," she says smiling out towards the building.

"Whatever I'm out I'll see ya later, oh and have fun with Scar Kill him and make him suffer Gluttony," I said jumping down.

**Nattie's pov**

I walked around nothing was left but ashes, hm to bad and here I thought we had a lead.

"Major armstrong!" says a girl voice

We turned to see two people slauting to us.

"hello second luietent ross and sargent brosh what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Armstrong

"You have been ordered to report back to command center sir," says Ross

"We'll be taking over supervision of Edward Elric, his brother and Natasha Evans effectivly and immedietly," says Brosh

excuse me did he say take over and supervision! we don't need babysitters!

"What is this when i start to think I'm home free they sattle me with more bodyguards, this is getting old!" yelled Ed holding his head.

"Sigh Ed your such a drama King you know that?" I said shaking my head and started to drag him by his jacket to the car. "To the Batmobil!" I yelled and pointed.

"What," everyone said

"sigh to the car, you guys are no fun," I sighed opening the door.

I got stuck in the middle as they talked. they said there was a women who was very inquanted with him but she isn't there anymore. then one guy asked about Al's suit of armor and why he wears it and I snapped my head up and glared, as the boys said it was a hobby.

We finally got to the place and opened the door to see billions of books.

Ok there was no way I could deal with this. I slid through but tripped on a book and landed on Ed.

"Ow stupid books I hate them!" I said rubbing my head and looked down to see Ed looking at me.

My face went pink and I tried to get up but Al was to close behind then I felt Ed's hand somewhere and I snapped my head back him. His face was completely red and sweating.

"Don't hit me my hand is stuck," he begs.

"Al back up please and give me a hand," I said getting lifted up, I jumped over ed and ran for it.

I heard a cry and we started to throw books to get Sheska out from underneath.

I laid against the books as they talked, I hated books and just let her ramble. she rewrote every volume of tim marcoh's books. I sat down looked at it and started to read but Ed picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked out.

"hey I'm not some lugde you can carry around Edward," I said smacking his back with the book.

"Oh quit your whinning will ya," he says coldly.

"Hmp grumpy butt," I growled.

Before we left he gave sheka a fee and it would help her out. I smiled he was so nice.

We got back to the library and started to read, I laid on the ground with a book under my head and one on my face I was to tired to read anymore. Sheka came back to talk to us but I was so gone just staring at the book and reading that page over and over again.

"Yo!" says hughes walking in

"What gives Ed I told you to give me a shout when you get back," he says slamming his hands on the table.

"something urgent came up," Ed says

'We had a lot of cases to deal with and still working on the Tucker chimera settled," says Hughes.

my eyes went blank and I started to shake every pain that I went through came back and I laid there like a lifeless body. I laid there as soon as he left with sheka, I felt the tears fall from my face as I had the book over my face still.

Later that night I fell a sleep that I heard things being thrashed around I sat up and looked Al was sitting there with a serious look and Ed was looking at the ground.

I got up slowly and looked at them when they said they cracked it all.

"There's nothing good about it Damnit!" Ed slams his fist into the floor.

I stood up completley and wrapped my arms around his back and laid my head against the his back.

"Ed?" I whispered

"The main ingredient for a stone is Human life," says Ed holding his hand up to his head.

I gasped and tightened my grip around him and closed my eyes tight.

"Do us a favor and don't speak to anyone about this," I said lifting my head from ed's back

"But Ma'am," says Brosh

"Please! just pretend you didn't hear any of it got it," I said a little more harsh.

Later that night we got back to the hotel room and the lights were off.

Neither one of us would come out of the room and eat. I laid on top of ed with my head on his chest staring up at him. all you could hear with the fan going in circles.

"Brother,Tasha you should really get something to eat," says Al with his back facing us.

"No thanks," we both said in unison.

"pretty awful huh?" asked Ed as he puts one arm around my body.

"Hm,"says Al

"You Know al its like we try hard to grasp the truth but it always slips away, and now we finally have caught it, it turns out the truth is to dangerous to hold," says Ed lifting that arm his automail and and laying it back on his face with a slanted smirk.

"Edward!" I whispered

"I starting to think this is god's special way of toturing people who have committed taboo's, I wonder if it will be like this all are lives," he says frowning.

I look up at him and cuddle closer as he puts his real arm around me and tightens his grip.

"You know Al there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for a while but I guess I've been to afraid to say it," Ed says

"What?" Asks Al

"I..." was cut off by a loud thudding on the door.

I sighed there gose the brother moment.

"What do we do?" asked Al

"We ignore him that's what," says Ed sitting up as do I.

"Um hate to break it to ya Ed but that's not going to work," I said looking as he came through braking the door.

They talked as I laid back down and curled up in a ball, the truth within the truth that's a lot to think about, but there could be more. The light went on and they talked as Ed picked my head up and laid it on his lap. I smiled and stared at the map so big I thought.

Armstrong started to yell saying we were going to sneak into the fifth labratory and look, but you know me I took my boot off and knocked him in the face hoping it hurt.

We got there to see a guard posted to a unused place hm suspious to me.

We couldn't make a transmutation cause they would see it so Al threw us up and we lowered barb wire so we could lift him.

We got in to only see one way in was a small vent. Al helped Ed and I up through the vent as he stood out there.

"Will you two be fine on your own?" asked Al

"Fine on are own or not your to big to fit," says Ed as he goes a head.

I started to go when I heard Al. "Its not like i asked to get this big,"

I laughed and kept on going behind Ed.

"Hey Ed whatever you do, do not fart got it or I will electricut you," I said glaring at his ass which I might say was cute looking wait snap out of it Nattie.

"Shut up I wouldn't do that in front of a girl," he growls as he crawls.

"Damn its even tighter in here then I thought," says Ed "I couldn't get this far if I was regular size lucky I have a small body," he goes on.

I stopped and saw him freak out as he admitted he had a small body.

We got down to see lights on. hm not being used huh that's a total bull shit lie. I started to walk with ed.

**Al's Pov**

"They've been gone for a long time I hope there ok," I said sighing as I just stood there.

I heard a sound and looked up to see a metal body jumping with a really big knife.

We there ya guys go I hoped you liked it please let me know what you think :) two a day. yawn its 11 at night and I have school tomorrow yay :p well see ya later guys I hoped you like the small ed and natasha moments. :)


	9. mom?

Hey I'm back and ready to go its going to be a while for some of the chapters until i'm done with senior project and all that jazz -_- well I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or any of the characters except for Nattie her friend and her mother. please enjoy and RxR

**Previous on gemstone love**

**"You have been ordered to report back to command center sir," says Ross**

**"We'll be taking over supervision of Edward Elric, his brother and Natasha Evans effectivly and immedietly," says Brosh**

**excuse me did he say take over and supervision! we don't need babysitters!**

**"The main ingredient for a stone is Human life," says Ed holding his hand up to his head.**

**"You Know al its like we try hard to grasp the truth but it always slips away, and now we finally have caught it, it turns out the truth is to dangerous to hold," says Ed lifting that arm his automail and and laying it back on his face with a slanted smirk.**

**"Edward!" I whispered**

**"I starting to think this is god's special way of toturing people who have committed taboo's, I wonder if it will be like this all are lives," he says frowning.**

**"Will you two be fine on your own?" asked Al**

**"Fine on are own or not your to big to fit," says Ed as he goes a head.**

**I started to go when I heard Al. "Its not like i asked to get this big,"**

**Nattie's pov**

We stood at the entrance of where we came down from to see some kind of transmutation circle and there was dried blood splattered.

"What is all this?" asked Ed

"I bet this is what they use to transmutate a stone," I said looking around

"Yes," says a random voice

I looked up to see a armored body walking towards us "I don't know who you kids are but your good to figure things out just by looking at a transmutation circle," he says

"We're just good like that," I smirked stepping forward.

"Who are you pal?" asked Ed

"the one incharge of looking after this place," he says  
We started to attack him as we changed are automail arms to like swords and I started to kick ass but got knocked back until Ed knocked on his armor. He was hallow huh, I let Ed talk to him as I tansmute a real sword to fight with. He ran at us again and I was ready for him but knocked Ed down completely.

"ED!" I yelled jumping in the way getting my side cut open

I hissed in pain as I stood up but show no sigh I was injured, "You ok Nattie?" asked Ed.

I nodded my head and got ready to attack again, Ed got knocked into a wall and got cut on the face as I jumped above him and did a flip and kicked him in the chest. Ed started to laugh which kind of scared the living shit out of me. I got up and Ed knocked his head off saying it was over.

I turned to see the body still moving and pushed Ed out of the way so he won't get hurt.

"Nattie!" Ed yelled as he was pushed.

"Sorry Ed couldn't let you get hurt," I breathed heavily.

we kept on attacking as the body got close to me I melted it in half and he started to wiggle which was really creepy.

I laid against Ed trying to stop the bleeding, The brothers started to talk to us but the older brother got stabbed and the other got stabbed with a sword. I looked up to see two girls and a guy. My eyes widen even more "Hello Honey it's been a while hasn't it," she says with a smile

"Mom?" I asked with my eyes widen

"Natasha you ok hey Nattie?" he shook me

"she can't here you shorty she's in a trans right now put on by her own mother," I could hear a voice

_I saw all of the memories the life here and there the blood the pain just rewatching it over and over again, I think i'm going to die!_

_why did I have to watch this did I deserve this pain and guilt, please make it stop anyone please ED!_

**Ed's Pov**

"Ed!" she screamed like she was being hurt I looked to see her losing more blood

"Nattie please snap out of this," I got up and walked to her

"No, please make it stop, I'm sorry mom," she cried

well there ya guys go I know its kinda short but I hope you like it. please review and let me know what ya think XD till next time 


	10. The fight

**Hey Y'all I'm back for the next chapter I know its been a while but don't worry its not the end :) I have senior project presentation tomorrow woo! -_- haha well any way I don't own FMA brotherhood or any of the characters except for Nattie and her mom and friend :) enjoy and plz reiveiw afterwards.**

_**REcap on Gemstone love**_

**"We're just good like that," I smirked stepping forward.**

** "Who are you pal?" asked Ed**

**"the one incharge of looking after this place," he says**

** "Nattie!" Ed yelled as he was pushed.**

**"Sorry Ed couldn't let you get hurt," I breathed heavily.**

** "Hello Honey it's been a while hasn't it," she says with a smile**

**"Mom?" I asked with my eyes widen**

** "Natasha you ok hey Nattie?" he shook me**

**"Ed!" she screamed like she was being hurt I looked to see her losing more blood**

** "Nattie please snap out of this," I got up and walked to her**

**"No, please make it stop, I'm sorry mom," she cried**

**Ed's pov**

Nattie kept on screaming and wouldn't stop no matter how much I tried to wake her up. I sighed and set her down and stood up to Envy.

"this is a fight you started so come on," I said clapping my hands but my arm just dropped

_'oh shit'_

"Technical difficulties," says Lust

I screamed and all of a sudden Envy padded my on the head and kneed me in the chest knocking me to the ground. Nattie's screams were still echoing the whole room, i felt my jaw clench.

"Listen to me boy and don't forget this we allowed you to live," said Lust

"Come on Hate let your daughter go," said Envy

"Fine but I was having so much fun," she pouted

Finally Nattie's screams died down, that was good but I felt myself black out.

**Nattie's pov**

_'Mom i'm sorry I should've been there, with you and Lana' BEEp BEEP what is that sound.' god make it stop!'_

I squinted my eyes and looked over to see Ed sitting in the chair holding my hand, and looking down.

"E-Ed?" I squeaked out

"Nattie!" he snapped his head up with a smile on his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked looking over his body

"Me, look at yourself!" he yelled

"Ok geez I get it, thanks," I says trying to lift my auto mail arm 'uh oh'

"You can't move yours either huh?" he said looking at his own.

"Oh fuck winry is going to kill us!" I screamed

"Ya i kinda already called her," he said with fear in his eyes.

We had brosh help me to Ed's room for Winry to fix my auto mail too.I laid on the bed next to Ed, thinking about the other night.

'mom?'

I blinked and realized my mom was alive and almost hurt me, I shook my head when I heard Winry's scream. I sat up and looked at her too.

"not you too!' she yelled.

I started to ignore them and wondered where perky Al was at? I looked over and they now are fighting about milk just great, sigh huh? Al? I looked up to see him shut the door.

I got up and started to walk out quietly, "Nattie where are you going?" asked Ed

"I'll be right back," i said running out

I peaked over the corner as he mashed a mirorr, he looked like he was in pain, what was up. I snuck back so I could get my arm fixed, "I'm back" I yelled running into hughes.

"Oh hey there Pinky didn't see you there," he says

"Call me pinky again and see what happens," I glared

I laided down and soon was out like a light bulb.

The next morning I woke up in the bed with Ed glaring at the milk.

"its not like I asked for this body brother!" Al yelled

"Sorry your right, its my fault it happened, its my fault for the both of you, I'll get you bck into your real body you'll see," he turned to me

"Ed no its not, I had this choice," I said scooting closer

"that's what you always say! but you don't know that for sure!" Al kept on yelling

"Look I'll do it I'll get it back believe me," said Ed

"Believe you how am I suppose to believe anythign when I'm stuck in this body! my memoires are just scaps of data made up," he said

"Al what are you talking about?' I asked

"you said you kept someting from me but I know what it is, you wanted to say my memories and soul are fake, you've all been lying to me, what do you have to say for yourself brother!" he screamed

"SLAM is that what you really think that all this time, so your finished or was there more you wanted to say?ok," said Ed

My eyes widen and I looked at Ed as he walked out, and I turned to Al and knocked his head off and looked at Winry, "You tell him," I said walking out.

I ran after Ed and got to the roof top to see him looking out towards the view, I walked up behind him and slid my arms around his chest and put my head on his back.

"We'll get his body back, your arm and leg and my arm, just you wait Ed we will," I whispered nuzzling closer.

the door opened and Al came running through, Ed and Al started to fight and it was normal to me, I just sat on the sidelines and watched. they both laid on the ground and I just stared as they started to name things they faught over, and I heard winry's and my name up.

"We even fought over who would marry Winry and Nattie one day," said Al

I blushed as I remeber that, and looked away.

"What, i don't remeber that one," he says

"I won the fight but they both shot me down," said Al

"Oh did they," he turned and looked at me, and my face grew even hotter.

I got up and walked towards Winry, I shot Al down because I wanted Ed but I could never admit that to him.

**well there we go I hoped you liked it now i have to go practice my speech for tomorrow woo! please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
